


Pegging for Kmi

by Eslon



Series: Harry And Ginny's adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon
Summary: Pegging





	Pegging for Kmi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kmi_Kmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmi_Kmi/gifts).

“There is something about pegging I like,” Ginny groans.

“Same.” Harry gasps.

“Shit it’s raining.” Harry mutters as him and Ginny take down the freshly pegged washing.


End file.
